O Tempo Cura Todas as Feridas
by bizinhavieira
Summary: Enquanto fazia compras com seus filhos, Gina cruza com alguém que ela nunca imaginaria encontrar. O que este encontro inesperado pode gerar, e como pode mudar o futuro de relacionamentos que ela imaginou terem ficado no passado? **TRADUÇÃO**
1. Inesperado encontro

**

* * *

**

**PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO**

INESPERADO ENCONTRO

* * *

_N/T: Esta história foi escrita por _ginwannabe_ e publicada no site _harrypotterfanfiction_. Eu apenas pedi permissão para traduzi-la. _

* * *

Enquanto ela empurrava o carrinho pelo supermercado trouxa, Gina não podia deixar de desejar que ela tivesse deixado as crianças com sua mãe já que as manhas e os pedidos incessantes a estavam levando ao limite da paciência. Ela preferia fazer compras nos supermercados trouxas, gostava de empurrar o carrinho e ficar procurando os diferentes produtos, _"Acho que puxei mais ao papai do que eu imaginava"_, ela pensou consigo mesma. Mas ela preferia fazer isso sem as crianças. 

"Tiago, por favor, coloque a caixa de volta na prateleira, eu não vou comprar um cereal que tenha como primeiro ingrediente AÇÚCAR!"

"Mas, mãe... Tem um brinquedo dentro", disse Tiago com olhos brilhantes.

"Mais uma razão pra eu não comprar, tu já tens brinquedos suficientes em casa, agora devolva".

Tiago devolveu a caixa relutantemente e murmurou algo para si mesmo.

Enquanto ela empurrava o carrinho para o fim do corredor ela viu um senhor relativamente grande olhando as prateleiras com salgadinhos e tentando decidir qual levar. Assim que ela passou por ele, ela ouviu um gemido da sua filha mais nova e se virou para ver Tiago importunando Lílian com uma aranha de borracha que ele tinha no bolso.

"Tiago Potter! Pare de incomodar tua irmã agora mesmo! E me dê já esta aranha", Gina não notou o olhar de surpresa no rosto musculoso do senhor ao lado enquanto ela pegava a aranha de Tiago.

"Lílian, não deixe o teu irmão te incomodar desse jeito, sabes que ele não vai te machucar. Onde está o Al?" Gina procurou pelo seu filho do meio. Ela o encontrou observando o tanque de lagostas perto da seção de frutos do mar.

"Alvo, por favor venha com a gente, eu já vou para o caixa".

Gina suspirou exasperada mais uma vez enquanto se perguntava como ela pretendia fazer qualquer coisa com as três crianças na beira da saia. Como foi que a sua mãe conseguia fazer se virar com 7? Ela amava muito seus filhos, mas era muito mais fácil fazer o que quer que seja se ela estivesse sozinha. Alvo caminhou até ela com um olhar triste no rosto.

"Qual o problema, Al?", ela perguntou para o filho.

"O que vai acontecer com aquela lagosta, mãe?"

"O que?... Ah, a lagosta... Bem, eu acredito que alguém vai comprá-la e depois comer, querido".

"Era isso que eu temia", ele respondeu tristemente.

O senhor grande estava observando a jovem mãe com cabelos flamejantes e seus três filhos. Ele não sabia quem eles eram, mas tinha ficado surpreso com os nomes... Tiago, Lílian... Potter? Certamente que não, não aqui nesta... _nesta_ loja. Mas apenas um olhar na terceira criança, aquela com cabelos negros bagunçados e brilhantes olhos verdes... não restava dúvida, não é mesmo? Depois de todos estes anos, estaria ele observando a mulher e os filhos... dele?

Gina deu um abraço em Alvo e depois se voltou para seus filhos.

"Ok, por favor se comportem só mais um pouquinho enquanto eu pago pelas compras".

Ela empurrou o carrinho para a fila e notou o senhor que carregava apenas um pacote de salgadinhos atrás dela. Ela ofereceu a vez para ele já que ele tinha só um produto, mas ele educadamente recusou. Ela deu de ombros e passou a pagar pelas compras. Empurrou o carrinho para o estacionamento, de mãos dadas com Lílian e chamando os garotos para que eles a acompanhassem. Colocou as crianças dentro do carro e começou a guardar as compras no porta-malas... nessa parte ela preferia poder usar mágica, um pequeno movimento com a varinha e todas as compras estariam no carro. Ao se virar para guardar outra sacola, ela esbarrou no carrinho e ele começou a correr. O senhor de dentro do supermercado correu e pegou o carrinho e depois o levou até ela.

"Obrigada", ela disse a ele.

"Não foi nada. Um... er... Eu estava observando tu e teus filhos lá dentro da loja..."

_"Maravilha, vou receber conselhos não requisitados sobre como cuidar de meus filhos de um completo estranho"_, Gina pensou consigo mesma.

"Eu não pude deixar de notar que eles se chamam Tiago e Lílian... e o seu rapaz do meio... Tu disseste que o sobrenome de vocês era Potter, como em Harry Potter?"

Gina foi pega de surpresa, um dos motivos pelos quais ela gostava tanto de fazer compras nas lojas trouxas era porque ninguém os conhecia, eles era pessoas comuns, não a família do "Escolhido". Ela e Harry tentavam proteger seus filhos da celebridade disto tudo.

"E quem tu és?", foi tudo que Gina conseguiu dizer, sua mão indo em direção ao bolso de trás à procura da varinha, caso fosse preciso.

"Eu... Eu me chamo Duda. Duda Dursley, primo do Harry".

"DUDA? O que... Como... nossa... Eu nunca imaginei te encontrar".

"Bem, imagine minha surpresa ao ver uma cópia do meu primo caminhando pelo corredor do supermercado. Mas foram os nomes que me chamaram atenção na verdade... Tiago, Lílian... elas são idênticas".

"Elas quem?", perguntou Gina.

"Tua filha e Lílian... a irmã da mamãe. Eu só vi uma foto. Mamãe tem ela escondida na cômoda. É das duas quando eram crianças, mas as duas Lílians se parecem".

"Ah, eu adoraria ver uma foto da mãe do Harry pequena. Nós apenas temos algumas de quando ela era mais velha, mas eu já havia notado as semelhanças entre as duas".

"Nós ficamos sabendo da vitória do Harry sobre... sobre _ele_ pelas _pessoas_ que estavam cuidando da gente. Nós ficamos contentes de saber que ele ficou bem depois de tudo. Pelo menos eu e a mamãe ficamos. Papai... bem, ele ficou mais feliz pelo fato de que não precisava mais ficar escondido".

Gina balançou a cabeça, Harry já havia descrevido seu tio muitas vezes para ela, essa informação não a surpreendia. Ela ficou surpresa, no entanto, em ouvir que a tia de Harry ficou contente que ele tenha sobrevivido. Ela sabia que Duda havia ficado verdadeiramente preocupado pelo primo quando eles tiveram que ir se esconder, Harry havia lhe contado das últimas palavras de Duda para ele... _"Eu não acho que tu sejas um desperdício de espaço"._

"Tu achas que, quer dizer, eu gostaria que... Tu achas que o Harry estaria disposto a me ver?", disse Duda atrapalhadamente. Ele sabia que o tempo que Harry havia passado com sua família não havia sido exatamente feliz. Ele se arrependia do papel que ele teve na infância de Harry, sempre atormentando, especialmente agora que... bem, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer agora quanto a isto.

"Acho que Harry já esqueceu as mágoas do passado. Ele acredita que tu possas ter se arrependido no fim das contas", respondeu Gina olhando o homem nos olhos. Não parecia haver neles o descaso que Harry disse que Duda sempre demonstrava durante a infância.

"Duda, gostarias de jantar conosco?", Gina se surpreendeu ao convidar. Ela não havia pensado, e nem tinha certeza se Harry gostaria de chegar em casa e ser surpreendido pelo seu primo sentado lá, mas ela sentia que era a coisa certa a se fazer.

"Eu... Sim, eu gostaria muito", respondeu Duda enrubescido. Gina lhe deu as direções até sua casa e então lhe disse para chegar perto das 17h30. Ela acenou para ele ao entrar no carro e dar a partida... _"Bem, esta promete ser uma noite interessante"_, ela pensou consigo mesma ao sair do estacionamento.

* * *

_N/A: Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo e que continuem lendo os próximos. __Por favor deixem um comentário._

_N/T: E então, gostaram? Posso dizer que achei bem inesperado esse encontro. Logo logo vem próximo capítulo! Deixem comentários, por favor!_


	2. Advinha quem vem para o jantar

**

* * *

**

**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO**

ADIVINHA QUEM VEM PARA O JANTAR

* * *

Gina estava de pé na cozinha mexendo nas panelas enquanto as facas que ela havia enfeitiçado estavam cortando os vegetais. As crianças haviam finalmente saído de seus pés e agora estavam assistindo um vídeo na televisão da sala de jogos. Ela olhou para os relógios na parede, o da esquerda lhe disse que eram 16h57, o da direita tinha um braço para cada um da família, cada um com uma foto. O braço que correspondia a Harry havia acabado de se mover de "No Trabalho" para "Viajando" e então, com um barulhento crack vindo do jardim, se moveu até "Em Casa". Ela sorriu enquanto ele entrava pela porta da cozinha e largava sua capa e bolsa. Ele caminhou até ela e colocou seus braços ao redor de sua cintura lhe dando um breve beijo na bochecha. Olhou por sobre o ombro dela para ver o que havia na panela e respirou fundo.

"Hummmm... O cheiro está maravilhoso", ele murmurou no ouvido dela.

"Obrigada. Poderias arrumar a mesa? Vai estar pronto logo, logo. Como foi teu dia?"

"Normal. Ron e eu passamos algum tempo na Travessa do Tranco hoje, fazendo umas pesquisas sobre um caso novo", Harry respondeu enquanto acenava a varinha para o balcão onde Gina já havia colocado os pratos. Ele assumiu uma expressão de confusão quando notou que haviam seis pratos ao invés dos costumeiros cinco.

"Hum, Gina... Por que temos seis pratos hoje?"

"Ah, sim, eu encontrei uma pessoa hoje no mercado e o convidei para jantar", Gina olhou para o marido, _"Espero que ele não esteja muito bravo comigo"_, ela pensou consigo mesma.

"Trazendo teu namorado para casa pra conhecer teu marido, é... É um ato de coragem", ele piscou para ela.

Gina riu, "Bem, ele parece bem forte. Eu não acho que tu conseguirias ganhar uma briga com ele", ela brincou também.

Ao terminar de preparar a mesa, Harry acenou mais uma vez com a varinha para trazer uma cadeira para o convidado.

"Então, é alguém que eu conheça, ou algum velho amigo seu?"

"Tu conheces ele... conhece bem até, pelo menos costumava conhecer. Nós encontramos teu primo no mercado hoje, ele me ouviu chamando os nomes de Tiago e Lílian, e então ele viu Al e, bem, não se pode negar que ele se parece contigo naquela idade, e ele, bem, chegou à conclusão de que eles deviam ser teus filhos e veio falar comigo", Gina falou tudo de uma só vez.

"Meu primo? Duda?", Gina concordou com a cabeça e olhou para ele para ver qual seria a reação. Num primeiro momento teve uma expressão de medo, misturada com confusão, e então... poderia ser... ansiedade?

"Ele me pareceu genuinamente interessado em saber como tu estavas. Eles sabiam sobre a derrota de Voldemort. Ele disse que eles ficaram contentes em saber que tu sobreviveste a tudo".

Harry pareceu um tanto surpreso, "Eu duvido que Valter tenha ficado muito contente, provavelmente só ficou alegre que toda a confusão tivesse acabado e que ele poderia ter sua vida 'livre de mágica' de volta".

"Duda disse algo mais ou menos neste sentido quanto ao pai, mas disse que ele e a mão ficaram muito contentes", Gina caminhou até Harry para olhar nos seus olhos. Ela colocou as mãos no peito dele e disse, "Não ficaste bravo que eu o convidei, não é? É que me pareceu a coisa certa a se fazer e eu já o havia convidado antes de realmente pensar no assunto".

"Não estou bravo... surpreso, mas não bravo. Não sei se fico mais surpreso por vocês terem se encontrado ou por ele admitir que me conheça pra falar a verdade".

Antes que ela pudesse responder, eles ouviram o barulho de um carro estacionando na frente de casa.

"Pelo menos ele é pontual", disse Gina ao dar um leve aperto nas mãos do marido.

Eles caminharam pela casa até a porta da frente, passando pelas crianças que ainda estavam com os olhos fixos no filme, já que era raro Gina deixá-los assistir. Eles alcançaram a porta no momento em que Duda tocou a campainha. Harry olhou para Gina, ele parecia um pouco nervoso. Ela piscou para ele.

"Tu consegues... Ele é o teu primo, não Voldemort", ela murmurou no ouvido dele. Ele revirou os olhos e então abriu a porta.

Duda estava parado ali com uma garrafa de vinho, a qual ele entregou para Gina ao dizer, "Obrigado por me convidar... Eu não sabia o que trazer, espero que vinho agrade".

"Vinho está perfeito, obrigada".

Duda se virou e olhou para Harry, ele havia crescido e não era mais aquele garoto magricela que ele conhecia. Harry também olhou para o primo. Ele ainda era um tanto grande, mas parece que a maior parte da gordura havia virado músculo. Harry estendeu a mão para o primo.

"Duda, já faz um bom tempo. É bom te ver de novo".

"Você parece bem, Harry", respondeu Duda ao apertar a mão de Harry. Gina observava os dois homens parados atrapalhadamente na porta.

"Bem, não queres entrar e se sentar, Duda? Eu vou levar o vinho para a cozinha e cuidar do jantar", Gina disse e Harry entrou com Duda. Eles passaram perto das crianças que tiraram os olhos do filme para vê-los.

"Esse é o moço que vimos na loja hoje", disse Tiago, "O que ele tá fazendo aqui, papai?"

"Bem, Tiago, ele é o meu primo Duda", disse Harry para o filho.

"Eu achava que a única família que tu tinhas eram aqueles Trouxas que te tratavam mal", disse Alvo. Harry enrubesceu levemente. "Pelo menos foi o que o tio Ron disse".

"Bem, eu não vou mentir e dizer que nós tratávamos Harry do jeito que ele merecia ser tratado, mas eu espero que possamos deixar o passado para trás agora", disse Duda ao olhar para a miniatura de Harry na sua frente, com muito mais saúde e amor que o Harry na idade dele. Ele sentiu uma pontada de culpa ao voltar o olhar para Harry.

"Harry, eu... eu preciso pedir desculpas. Não quero tentar justificar o que eu fiz quando garoto, eu era terrível contigo. Mas tudo que eu ouvia dos meus pais era o quanto a magia era perigosa, e má, e que tu eras uma aberração e eu, bem, isso era só o que eu sabia. Não é para me justificar, mas é a verdade. Desde aquele dia, quando aquelas coisas vieram atrás de mim... Tu foste incrível naquela noite. Tu os espantaste e ainda me carregaste pra casa... um feito e tanto", Duda riu ao lembrar o quão gordo era quando menino, "Eu nunca tive realmente a chance de te agradecer por aquele dia, e tu realmente tinha todos os motivos para ter me abandonado lá".

"Não precisas falar sobre isso. E tu me agradeceste... naquele dia que saímos da Rua dos Alfeneiros".

"Não acho que aquilo conte. E realmente não tem jeito de concertar o passado. Eu fico feliz de ver a linda casa e família que tens hoje. A ruiva... Acho que ainda não sei o nome".

"Gina".

"Gina... Ela deve ser daquela família de quem eras tão próximo".

"Os Weasley... sim, ela é a mais nova, a única garota dos sete. O irmão dela, Ron, ainda é meu melhor amigo. Eu trabalho com ele no Ministério, somos aurores... nós procuramos bruxos das trevas", ele disse ao notar o olhar confuso do primo, "Ele e a esposa, Hermione, moram no fim da rua com seus dois filhos".

"Eu lembro do dia em que eles chegaram pela lareira", ele empalideceu levemente ao lembrar que havia comido o doce que caiu do bolso de um dos gemes de cabelos vermelhos, e do tamanho que sua língua havia ficado, a ponto de nem mais caber dentro da boca.

Harry, entendendo o que havia causado a expressão de Duda, disse sorrindo, "Sim, bem, Fred e Jorge adoravam aprontar com todo mundo. Ainda bem que Arthur sabia o que fazer pra voltares ao normal, hein?"

"Hum... aqueles dois não moram no fim da rua, moram?", Duda perguntou cautelosamente.

Harry suspirou, "Não, Jorge mora em Hogsmeade perto de uma das filiais da loja. Fred... nós perdemos Fred na batalha final", Harry olhou para as fotos da família que decoravam a parede da sala de estar e viu Fred com um grande sorriso e acenando para ele enquanto colava algo nas costas de Jorge.

Duda viu a dor que passou brevemente pelo rosto de Harry. "Desculpe. Teve realmente uma batalha então? Eu ouvi Dedalus e Hestia comentando. Só que pareceu tão... irreal... Não sei se eu realmente algum dia cheguei a acreditar nela".

Harry conduziu Duda para fora da sala de estar, para longe dos olhares curiosos das crianças. "Foi muito real, bastante apavorante e muito mortal... Eu perdi muitos amigos na guerra contra Voldemort. Só agradeço pelas perdas não terem sido tantas quanto poderia ter acontecido", ele disse ao olhar novamente para a esposa que estava acabando de arrumar a mesa, agradecendo a todos aqueles anos com ela. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu, sabendo o que estava passando pela mente do marido.

Ela caminhou até ele e lhe beijou a bochecha, "Sim, as coisas poderiam ter sido muito piores", ela o abraçou com força, o próprio agradecimento por ele estar ali com ela estampado no rosto. Eles dificilmente falavam sobre a batalha agora, tinha sido a muito tempo atrás já, e eles já haviam tido essa conversa dezenas de vezes, mas às vezes o passado reaparece, especialmente quando alguém que não se vê a muito tempo reaparece em sua porta.

Duda os observou, dificilmente acreditando que aquele era o mesmo garoto que dormia no armário em baixo da escada, o mesmo garoto que ele atormentou por tantos anos apenas por ser diferente. Ele sentiu novamente uma pontada de culpa ao pensar na sua esposa e filhas. Ele nunca havia contado a elas como ele havia tratado mal o primo. Sua esposa sabia de Harry, claro, mas não o quão mal ele e os pais o haviam tratado. Suas filhas nunca nem haviam ouvido o nome de Harry. Ele pensou na sua filha mais velha, ele tinha tanta vergonha... Como ele poderia compensar todos os erros do passado? Será que ela seria obrigada a pagar por todos eles?

Gina se desenlaçou de Harry e chamou, "O jantar está pronto. Crianças, venham comer", então ela ofereceu a Duda um lugar à mesa, e, com um aceno da varinha, ela serviu o vinho que Duda havia trazido, "Sinta-se em casa".

* * *

_ N/A: Eu comecei esta pequena história para ter um só capítulo, mas ela parece ter criado uma vida própria. Eu acabei de escrevê-la e agora ela tem 5 capítulos. Obrigada por terem lido e comentado, vocês me fazem sorrir. _

_ N/T: Nada como esquecer o passado e reunir a família, não é mesmo? Bem, temos emoções a caminho, mas por enquanto espero os comentários! Beijos!_


	3. Surpresas mágicas

**

* * *

**

**TERCEIRO CAPÍTULO**

SURPRESAS MÁGICAS

* * *

Duda se sentou confortavelmente na mesa comendo a refeição preparada por Gina. Estava muito saborosa. Ele observava enquanto as três crianças comiam entusiasticamente, apesar de ele ter notado que as ervilhas de Tiago pareciam desaparecer como num passe de mágica sem ele nem ao menos tocar nelas. Ele sorriu, pois já tinha visto isto acontecer antes. Deu um suspiro ao lembrar de sua esposa e de suas duas filhas. Ele tinha vindo à cidade numa viagem de negócios, havia seguido a carreira do pai e vendia brocas. Uma nova loja estava sendo aberta aqui e ele era o responsável em fechar o negócio. Parecia uma enorme coincidência ele ter encontrado a esposa de Harry enquanto procurava um lanche para comer no hotel... especialmente quando lembrava o quanto ele havia pensado em Harry nos últimos meses. Duda afastou estes pensamentos quando Gina lhe fez uma pergunta. 

"Desculpe, o que foi?", ele perguntou levemente enrubescido.

"Perguntei se tens uma família", Gina repetiu.

"Oh, sim, sim eu tenho", ele disse, e um pequeno sorriso se formou em seu rosto ao lembrar delas. Ele certamente não se sentia digno delas, especialmente agora ao se lembrar de sua infância. "Eu estou casado a 11 anos agora. Eu e Maggie temos duas filhas, Rebeca é a mais velha, vai fazer 10 anos no próximo mês, e Lauren acabou de fazer 7 anos duas semanas atrás. Nós moramos a duas horas daqui, e vim aqui para a inauguração de nossa nova loja de ferragens, fechando um contrato para a venda de brocas".

"Então estás seguindo os passos te teu pai?", perguntou Harry.

"Bem, quanto à carreira sim, eu acho. Eu prefiro pensar que tenho a mente um pouco mais aberta do que ele", respondeu Duda.

"Desculpe, Duda, eu não quis sugerir nada pela pergunta", Harry respondeu.

"Tudo bem. Olhe, eu cresci, Harry, não sigo cegamente o que o meu pai diz. Tenho meus próprios pensamentos agora... apesar de ele constantemente dizer que estou errado", disse Duda com uma gota de amargura na voz. Harry olhou para ele e imaginou se era verdade que Duda havia se libertado do controle de seu pai. Aparentemente sim, mas Harry gostaria de saber o que havia causado esta mudança.

Duda se virou para o filho mais velho de Harry e perguntou, "Então, Tiago, qual tua idade?"

"Dez", Tiago respondeu com a boca cheia de comida.

"Tiago! Por favor, não fale com a boca cheia!", repreendeu Gina.

"Desculpe", resmungou Tiago.

Duda sorriu. Então se virou para Alvo, "E você?"

"Vou fazer nove em dois meses", Al respondeu, cuidadosamente engolindo a comida antes de responder.

"Eu tenho seis!", respondeu Lílian rapidamente, não querendo ficar de fora. Duda olhou para a garotinha que se parecia tanto com a fotografia da tia que ele nunca conheceu, com seu cabelo vermelho e brilhantes olhos verdes.

"Claro que sim! É uma ótima idade. Acho que você e a Lauren seriam ótimas amigas", Duda respondeu honestamente.

Eles continuaram conversando amenidades, tentando desconversar alguma das perguntas que as crianças faziam sobre a infância de Harry e Duda... não havia necessidade de remexer o passado naquele momento. Enquanto eles terminavam a sobremesa, Gina se virou para as crianças.

"Quero que os três coloquem a louça na pia e então subam para se arrumarem que já é hora de dormir. Eu vou subir em alguns minutos para colocá-los na cama".

"Mas a gente queria conversar mais um pouco com o Duda", reclamaram os três em uníssono.

"Infelizmente não vou poder ficar muito mais tempo, crianças. Preciso voltar logo para o hotel, tenho um dia cheio me esperando amanhã".

As três crianças resmungaram enquanto levavam seus pratos para a cozinha e subiam as escadas. Harry usou sua varinha e o resto da louça se empilhou no balcão. Então com outro aceno de varinha, Gina fez com que elas começassem a se lavar. Duda olhava assombrado, pensando consigo mesmo que talvez a mágica não fosse assim tão ruim.

Harry e Duda foram para a sala de estar e se sentaram num silêncio desconfortável por alguns minutos, sem saber o que dizer em seguida. Finalmente Harry quebrou o silêncio.

"Então tens duas filhas? Tens muita sorte. Eu adoro os meus garotos, mas tem algo especial quanto as menininhas, não acha? Lílian realmente me tem preso ao redor dos dedinhos dela, e ela sabe disso", ele sorriu.

"Ter filhos realmente muda nossas opiniões sobre algumas coisas, não é mesmo? E sim, minha filhas também me mantém amarrado", ele parou por um momento e depois continuou, "Harry, eu não sei como dizer isso, eu nunca, nem em meus sonhos imaginei que uma de minhas filhas... é que...", ele olhou para Harry com uma expressão preocupada. "Eu acho que a minha mais velha, Rebeca, é como você".

"Como eu?", perguntou Harry confuso. "Como?"

"Você sabe... _mágica_,", Duda disse baixinho como se ele esperasse um ataque de fúria de seu pai contra a palavra, apesar de que ele não estava ali.

Harry olhou para Duda em completo choque.

"Verdade? E por que tu achas isso?"

"Bem, desde que ela era pequena coisas estranhas aconteciam. Uma vez, quando ela tinha mais ou menos um ano de idade, ela estava no berço fazendo manha por que queria o urso de pelúcia. Eu ouvi pela babá eletrônica e fui até lá pra pegar pra ela, mas quando eu cheguei no quarto ela estava com o ursinho nos braços e já estava quase dormindo. Eu lembro de que aquele urso estava na cadeira de balanço quando eu a coloquei no berço e ela ainda não tinha aprendido a sair do berço sozinha. Teve outras coisas também. Coisas que me faziam lembrar de quando tu eras pequeno. Ainda não contei para Maggie. Apesar de saber que tu moravas com a gente, ela não sabe muito sobre ti. E com certeza não falei nada disso com meus pais. Ela tem quase dez anos e esse tipo de coisa parece estar acontecendo com mais freqüência agora. Maggie não consegue entender o que está acontecendo e eu quase contei sobre ti para ela, mas não tenho certeza de como ela vai reagir".

"Bem, se tu estiveres certo, ela logo vai descobrir, ela deve receber a carta de Hogwarts no ano que vem", disse Harry.

"Eu me dei conta disto, e esta foi uma das razões porque eu fiquei tão contente de ter encontrado Gina hoje. Eu tenho tantas perguntas Harry. Só pra começar eu nem sei como isso foi acontecer, e eu não tinha ninguém pra conversar a respeito".

"Imagino como tem sido... difícil, especialmente pela idéia que tinhas sobre a magia. Mas sobre como aconteceu, bem, não é incomum que a magia apareça nos Trouxas... Veja a minha mãe. E minha amiga Hermione, ela é uma das bruxas mais habilidosas que já existiram e na família dela nunca teve um só bruxo, pelo menos não que a gente tenha conseguido descobrir. Já a Rebeca, bem ela tem história de bruxos na família, e eu acredito que, querendo tua mãe acreditar ou não, ela deve ter alguma magia nela... genes recessivos ou algo do tipo".

"Harry... Eu estou preocupado com ela. Preocupado de que ela seja tratada de maneira diferente... Raios, ela já é tratada de modo diferente e isso me mata. Eu as vezes penso que ela está pagando pelo modo horrível que eu te tratava e isso não é justo, ela não merece isso".

"Bem, então Hogwarts vai ser o melhor lugar para ela. Lá foi o primeiro lugar em que eu me senti em casa... Me desculpe", ele disse ao notar a expressão de culpa no rosto de Duda.

"Não é preciso, com certeza a gente nunca te deu um lar. Mas, como que eu vou mandar minha garotinha pra uma escola que eu não conheço com completos estranhos. Ela não conhece ninguém lá".

"Bem, com isso eu posso ajudar. Ela e Tiago tem a mesma idade... Eles vão estudar juntos em Hogwarts. Por que tu não traz tua família aqui? Eu adoraria conhecer tua esposa e as meninas. E assim a gente pode apresentar a Rebeca para o Tiago. Eles são parentes, afinal, e Tiago pode cuidar dela enquanto estiverem na escola".

"Tu farias isso? Mesmo depois de tudo que eu já fiz pra ti, tu farias isso por mim?", Duda perguntou surpreso e agradecido pelo ato de compaixão.

Harry caminhou até Duda e colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele, "Já é hora de pararmos de remoer o passado e seguir em frente, certo? Honestamente, eu nem penso muito sobre aqueles anos hoje em dia. Minha vida é boa e feliz aqui e agora, é tudo que importa".

Não muito tempo depois, Harry e Gina se despediram de Duda enquanto ele prometia voltar logo, e desta vez trazendo a família.

"Então... A filha dele é uma de nós, hein?", Gina perguntou enquanto eles entravam no quarto.

"Parece que sim... Mal posso esperar para descobrir o que o Valter pensa a este respeito", Harry disse rindo enquanto Gina batia no ombro dele._

* * *

_

_N/A: Quem imaginaria que um Dursley teria poderes mágicos? Gostaram desta reviravolta?_

_N/T: Eu realmente me surpreendi ao ler este capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado! Eu não consigo colocar o link para a história original, como me pediram, mas ela está no site _"harrypotterfanfiction. com"_ e o nome da história é_ "Time heals all wounds"_ de ginwannabe._ _Beijos!_


	4. Duda confessa

**

* * *

**

**QUARTO CAPÍTULO**

DUDA CONFESSA

* * *

Ao estacionar o carro na garagem de casa em que ele morava com sua família, Duda sentiu uma paz o invadir. Como ele foi ter tanta sorte? Ele com certeza não merecia a mulher maravilhosa que era Maggie, e ele adorava suas duas meninas. Era difícil não dar a elas tudo que elas desejavam, mas ele havia aprendido com os erros de seus pais que não é bom alguém ter muito de alguma coisa boa. Foi preciso muitos anos para que ele perdesse aquele sentimento de superioridade que ele tinha quando criança. Foi apenas quando Harry o salvou dos dementadores que ele percebeu que _coisas_ não o faziam feliz de verdade. Se tivessem, ele não teria tido pensamentos tão tenebrosos passando por sua mente enquanto os dementadores se aproximavam dele. E o ano que ele passou escondido com a família, quando ele não podia simplesmente sair e comprar algo que quisesse... exceto pelo fato de estar preso com o seu pai que não parava de resmungar o tempo todo, não foi de todo ruim. Aquele bruxo, Dedalo, e a bruxa, Hestia, tinham sido muito bons para ele. 

Ele saiu do carro e caminhou até a porta, deixando a maleta na porta. "Cheguei!", ele chamou.

"Papai! Papai voltou!", gritaram as duas meninas correndo da cozinha para lhe abraçar.

"Oi, meus amores! Foram boazinhas para a mamãe?", ele perguntou. Ambas balançaram a cabeça positivamente com olhares ansiosos, "Bem, então pode ser que tenha alguma coisa pra vocês aqui na minha maleta". Seus olhos brilharam ao lhes dar um pacote de doces que ele trouxera da viagem. Um agrado não era algo tão ruim, certo?

"Obrigada, papai", as garotas disseram alegremente. Duda levantou o olhar para encontrar sua esposa de pé na porta da cozinha, secando as mãos no avental e sorrindo para ele. Ele foi até ela e lhe deu um abraço apertado e um beijo.

"Eu tenho uma coisa pra ti também", ele cochichou no ouvido dela, "mas vais ter que esperar até mais tarde", ele piscou para ela e ela enrubesceu.

"Fez boa viagem, querido? O jantar vai estar pronto logo, logo. Por que não desfaz as malas enquanto eu termino?", disse Maggie.

Quando Duda voltou para o andar de baixo, o jantar estava na mesa, e sua família estava sentada esperando por ele. Ele se sentou e sorriu, "É bom estar em casa".

A conversa foi principalmente a respeito do que havia acontecido na escola e na rua até que a pequena Lauren disse algo que deixou a mesa em silêncio.

"Rebeca fez uma coisa estranha hoje de novo".

"Lauren! Shhh!", Rebeca resmungou.

"Verdade, e o que foi?", Maggie perguntou ansiosa.

"Não foi nada, mamãe", disse Rebeca olhando para o prato, "Bem, o John, que mora aqui na rua, estava me incomodando, e também a Lauren, e bem... a mangueira começou a soltar água e molhou ele. Eu não fiz nada, eu juro, só aconteceu", ela olhou suplicantemente para os pais.

"Sinceramente, Beca... As coisas mais estranhas acontecem a tua volta, eu não consigo entender como", disse Maggie apreensiva, mas com um olhar amável no rosto.

Duda suspirou... parecia ser a hora de confessar suas suspeitas para sua família.

"Lauren, eu quero que tu leve teu prato para a pia e vá para teu quarto terminar os deveres, por favor. Eu quero conversar com tua mãe e Beca", Duda disse para a sua filha mais nova. Ele não achava certo ela estar ali nesta primeira conversa. Ele não tinha notado nenhuma evidencia de magia nela e se sua mãe pudesse ser considerada prova viva, poderia ser que tivessem problemas mais a frente, e ele só poderia cuidar de um problema por vez.

"Agora vais ver só...", Lauren cochichou ao se levantar da mesa.

Assim que ela subiu as escadas, Rebeca olhou para o seu pai e disse, "Papai, eu realmente não fiz nada de propósito, eu não sei como aconteceu".

"Eu sei, docinho, eu sei. Eu receio que eu saiba o que está acontecendo, no entanto, eu só não sei como dizer isso". Maggie olhava confusa para o marido, mas não disse nada. Duda suspirou e disse, "Te falei sobre o meu primo Harry, lembra querida?"

"Que morava contigo quando eram mais novos, sim", Maggie respondeu.

"Quem?", Rebeca perguntou.

"Meu primo Harry morava conosco quando a gente era garotos. Ele é um mês mais novo que eu, e seus pais foram mortos quando éramos apenas bebês. A mãe dele era irmã da vovó. Ele foi deixado conosco para que cuidássemos dele".

"E porque nunca me contaram sobre ele?", Rebeca estava realmente confusa com essa notícia.

"Bem, papai... O vovô nunca gostou muito do Harry. Harry tinha um jeito todo especial de fazer coisas estranhas acontecerem também, e bem, sabes que o vovô não gosta de nada estranho", ele parou por alguns segundos antes de continuar, "De qualquer forma, Harry era muito parecido contigo em várias maneiras, Beca, eu sempre lembro dele quando eu vejo essas coisas acontecerem contigo. E acontece que Harry, assim como a mãe dele, minha tia, pode fazer... _magia_", Duda baixou a voz para falar esta palavra, como que com medo da reação do pai.

Maggie olhou para ele sem nenhuma expressão no rosto. "Magia?", ela perguntou, "Como truques de carta?"

"Não querida, como fazer o cabelo crescer numa noite quando a mamão tinha raspado, e pular por cima de uma cerca mas parar no telhado. A mãe de Harry, minha tia Lílian, era uma bruxa, ela fazia coisas estranhas quando criança também. Minha mãe não gostava das coisas estranhas que a irmã dela podia fazer. Lílian recebeu a carta dela quando tinha 11 anos, assim como Harry recebeu a dele... e eu acredito, Beca, que vais receber a tua quando fizeres 11 anos também", ele disse ao olhar para a filha.

"Minha carta? Que tipo de carta?", Rebeca realmente não sabia o que pensar de tudo isso. Todas essas coisas que aconteciam com ela, essas coisas que ela não conseguia controlar, eram magia? E ela ainda tinha uma tia e um primo que também podiam fazer coisas estranhas, mas ela nunca havia ouvido falar deles antes.

"A tua carta de Hogwarts. Hogwarts é a escola para jovens bruxas e bruxos na Bretanha. Harry descobriu sobre seus pais, o pai dele era bruxo também... conheceu tia Lílian em Hogwarts por acaso... e sobre ser bruxo no seu aniversário de 11 anos quando ele recebeu a carta dizendo que ele havia sido aceito na escola. Papai ficou furioso... jurou que ele nunca iria pagar para o Harry ir. Mas parece que Harry tinha uma boa herança dos pais e pôde pagar pelos estudos".

"Hogwarts?", Rebeca disse com um sorriso no rosto, "Que tipo de nome é esse? Mas... uma escola cheia de crianças como eu?"

Duda acenou positivamente com a cabeça, ele sabia o que ela estava pensando, que talvez, finalmente ela se encaixaria em algum lugar. "Como você, querida. Harry disse que foi o primeiro lugar em que ele se sentiu realmente em casa... claro, nós não o tratávamos bem o suficiente para que ele se tivesse um lar lá em casa".

Maggie olhava para os dois até que pareceu sair de um transe, "Tu estás me dizendo, que tu achas que a nossa filha é uma... _bruxa_?", ela perguntou incredulamente.

"Sim, querida, é exatamente o que eu acho", ele segurou as mãos dela entre as suas, "Sinto muito não ter te contado isso antes, é só que eu nunca imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer conosco, com uma de minhas filhas. Eu certamente não tenho nenhuma inclinação para magia, e esse assunto sempre foi um tabu na minha casa, e eu ainda não me sinto muito confortável falando no assunto. Mas nesta viajem eu encontrei a esposa de Harry, e os filhos dele, e acabei indo até a casa deles para jantar. Eu conversei com o Harry sobre as coisas que eu havia visto e ele achava possível que de alguma forma a magia havia sido passada para a Beca... Alguma coisa sobre genes recessivos..."

"E onde exatamente é essa escola pra onde eu devo mandar minha filha?", Maggie disse parecendo um pouco mais brava do que ela realmente estava. Ela não queria que sua filha pensasse que ela tinha medo dela, ela sabia que a menina não conseguia controlar isso, mas como é que ela deveria receber esse tipo de notícia?

"Bem... Eu não tenho certeza, nós apenas deixávamos o Harry na estação de Kings Cross para pegar o trem que o levava para lá. Ele ficava lá o ano todo, apesar de achar que ele poderia voltar para casa nos feriados... Ele nunca voltou, mas eu não o culpo".

Rebeca ficou sentada olhando para a mãe e para o pai, pensamentos correndo pela sua cabeça... "Eu posso fazer magia, eu sou uma bruxa... isso explica muita coisa, mas não explica nada também".

"E a gente vai mandar nossa filha para esta escola por um ano com completos estranhos, como se estivéssemos mandando ela para uma espécie de asilo?", Maggie novamente parecia mais brava do que ela queria parecer na frente da filha.

"Não, não seria bem assim. É... Harry podia explicar isso muito mais fácil. Não é como se fossemos despachá-la, como se a gente não a amasse, ou se houvesse algo de errado com ela. Aquele é um lugar onde ela não seria diferente, onde os outros também podem fazer as mesmas coisas que ela, é um lugar onde vão aceitar ela, e onde vão ensinar como controlar este... dom", Duda cuidava para dizer a palavra certa, a última coisa que ele queria é que sua filha achasse que ele sentia por ela a mesma coisa que o pai dele havia sentido por Harry. Seu pai via a magia como uma maldição, como algo a ser combatido, algumas vezes literalmente, descontando em Harry. Harry encarava a magia como um dom, algo que ele havia usado para salvar o mundo bruxo com apenas 17 anos. Era isso que ele queria para sua filha... não as dificuldades que Harry teve tão novo, mas que ela soubesse que o que ela tinha era um dom, um dom que podia ser usado para fazer do mundo um lugar melhor.

"Eu não vou mentir, eu vi a maldade que pode vir da magia... mas eu vi a bondade que pode vir dela também. Harry salvou minha vida com magia uma vez. Eu serei eternamente grato a ele por isso".

"Mas, papai... Eu não conheço ninguém nessa escola, eu vou estar sozinha", Rebeca disse baixinho. Ela mal podia acreditar que havia um lugar onde ela não ia ser vista como uma aberração da natureza, mas aqui ela ao menos tinha a família ao lado dela.

"Bem, eu acredito que eu tenho uma solução para isso", ele olhou para a esposa antes de continuar. Ela parecia curiosa, "Harry tem um filho da sua idade, Becca. Tiago. Ele vai para Hogwarts ano que vem também. A gente, Harry e eu, pensamos que talvez nós pudéssemos juntar as famílias para um almoço. Assim tu poderias conhecer um pouco do mundo bruxo e como ele é, e ainda conhecer o Tiago, assim quando fores para a escola no ano que vem tu não estarias sozinha".

"Verdade? Eu, eu posso conhecer outras pessoas como eu?" Isso tudo parecia tão irreal, mas a idéia de conhecer pessoas que podiam fazer as mesmas coisas que ela, e que poderiam ser seus amigos... ela não tinha muitos amigos, pelo menos nenhum que ficasse por perto quando algo estranho acontecia.

Duda olhou para Maggie, que estava tentando ajustar a mente sobre o que ela havia acabado de ouvir. Ela sabia como o sogro tinha a mente pequena. Não a surpreendia que eles nunca discutissem sobre Harry e o... dom dele. Ela olhou para a filha que, apesar de ainda em choque por descobrir tudo isso, parecia estar em paz como a muito tempo não acontecia. A idéia de que ela não seria tão diferente quanto ela imaginava, que havia outros como ela parecia realmente acalmar sua filha.

"Então, quando é que vamos conhecer a família de teu primo?", ela perguntou ao olhar para Duda, que pareceu realmente relaxado ao ouvir este comentário.

"Assim que conseguirmos planejar tudo se concordares. Eles moram cerda de 2 horas daqui e eles nos convidaram para passar o fim de semana. Talvez a gente consiga marcar para o fim do mês".

"A gente pode ir, né papai? Eu sempre quis ter primos, mas eu sempre achei impossível já que tu e a mamãe não tem irmãos".

"Eu vou mandar uma carta para Harry e Gina amanhã. Mas por enquanto, querida, tu precisas ir para cama. E Rebeca... não fale sobre isso com tua irmã até que eu e mamãe tenhamos conversado com ela".

"Ok, papai", Rebeca disse ao se levantar e beijar os pais no rosto e correr para o andar superir mais feliz do que ele estava acostumado a vê-la.

Ele se virou para a esposa e a abraçou, "Sei que é muita coisa para receber de uma só vez...", ele começou.

"O que? Tu não achas algo comum ficar sabendo que sua filha é uma bruxa e que tu tens que mandá-la para uma escola longe da família..." ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos, "Como que eu vou conseguir deixar ela ir, Duda?"

"Ainda falta um ano antes que a gente precise dizer até mais, Mag... mas vai ser muito difícil... pra mim também"

"Desculpe. Não é contigo que estou brava... Eu não acho que estou brava com ninguém na verdade. É só que tudo parece... tão... irreal", ela secou os olhos no avental e olhou para o marido, ele parecia tanto com o pai, mas ela via amor e preocupação nos olhos dele, algo que o sogro nunca teve nos olhos. "O que vamos dizer para os teus pais?"

"Eu estive pensando sobre isso...", disse ele num suspiro, "Eu acho que a verdade, mas eu não quero contar com as meninas por perto. Papai não vai gostar, e eu não quero ver ele gritando na frente delas", Maggie concordou, "Honestamente, Mag, eu acho que mamãe vai querer ver o Harry, e ter certeza que ele está bem. Eu acho que ela sente culpa por ter tratado ele daquela maneira. Ele é filho da irmã dela. Quanto mais velha ela fica, mais remorso eu vejo nos olhos dela. Eu acho que vou convidá-la para ir conosco. A filha de Harry, Lílian, se parece muito com a irmã de mamãe. Eu acho que ela gostaria de saber disso".

Enquanto Maggie colocava as louças na lavadora, Duda sentou à mesa e escreveu a carta para Harry dizendo que eles gostariam de ir visitá-lo no último final de semana do mês. Quando os dois acabaram o que estavam fazendo, eles apagaram as luzes e subiram para o quarto deles, parando no caminho para ver as filhas dormindo pacificamente, Rebeca com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Maggie olhou Duda e lhe deu um beijo.

_

* * *

_

_N/A: Este capítulo foi mais longo do que eu planejava, parecia que eu precisava explicar mais coisas para fazer a história fluir. Próximo capítulo: Reunião de família._

_N/T: Muito fofo esse capítulo né? Bem, desculpe a demora a todos, mas é que eu consegui voltar a escrever minha outra história e acabei deixando essa de lado um pouquinho... Vou tentar traduzir o próximo mais rápido, já que é o último, mas não prometo nada, já que minhas aulas voltam amanhã. Bem, deixem comentários ;)! Beijos!_


	5. Reunião de família

**

* * *

**

QUINTO CAPÍTULO

REUNIÃO DE FAMÍLIA

* * *

"Mamãe, pegasse minha escova de dentes?", Rebeca gritou do alto das escadas. Ela estava fazendo as malas para encontrar seus primos pela primeira vez. Ela estava excitada e nervosa ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim, querida, está junto das outras", a mãe gritou de volta.

"Rebeca, precisas gritar?", murmurou Vovó Dursley do quarto de hóspedes.

"Descupe, vó".

Petúnia Dursley sentou na cama do quarto de hóspedes e sentiu uma pontada de culpa por ter gritado com sua neta. Não era por culpa da neta que ela estava de mau humor. Válter não havia aceitado bem o fato da neta ter puxado ao lado da família _dela_. Como se ela houvesse passado aqueles genes de propósito só para irritá-lo. Eles haviam brigado sobre a idéia de Petúnia ir com o filho e a família visitar Harry. Válter havia ficado muito feliz em não ter notícias deles ou de sua magia pelos últimos anos, e ele não conseguia entender por que ela queria ir junto. Petúnia também não tinha certeza do porquê dela querer ir. Não é como se ela fosse assim tão próxima do garoto... mas talvez esse fosse o problema, ela nunca havia se permitido esta aproximação. O filho da irmã, ele que tinha os olhos dela, como ela havia temido olhar dentro daqueles olhos. Era como se ela pudesse enxergar a mágoa e a repreensão da irmã sempre que olhava para aqueles olhos. Lílian... ela era uma criança tão bonita, e elas eram tão próximas antes. Apesar de não gostar de admitir, até para si mesma, Petúnia sabia que ela tinha ciúmes das coisas que Lílian podia fazer. Ela invejava a liberdade que Lílian tinha de ir para aquela escola e aprender a fazer tantas coisas. E então, aquele homem cruel a explodiu em pedaços, sua irmãzinha, e ela teve de criar o filho dela que estava destinado a ser como ela era e lembrar Petúnia de todas as coisas que ela amava e invejava na irmã. E como será que Harry a receberia lá? Certamente não de braços abertos, ela apenas esperava perdão. Duda disse que ele estava feliz, casado e que tinha três filhos, a mais nova era uma menina, eles haviam dado a ela o nome da sua irmã, e ela, Duda havia dito, era muito parecida com a outra. Como ela reagiria ao ver uma miniatura de sua irmã? Talvez fosse melhor voltar para casa com Válter. Foi então que Duda colocou a cabeça pelo vão da porta.

"Acabou de fazer as malas, mamãe? Estou arrumando o carro".

"Sim, querido, minha mala está ali", ela suspirou.

"Estás bem, mamãe?", ele perguntou preocupado.

"Sim, é só que... será que está certo eu ir?", ela perguntou ao filho, que havia crescido e se tornado um homem tão forte e compassivo. Como que isso havia acontecido? Ela realmente não achava que ela ou Válter ajudaram neste processo.

"Mãe, eu te falei que Harry disse que és bem vinda. Ele deixou o passado para trás, não achas que já está na hora de fazermos o mesmo?"

"Acho que sim. Onde está Lauren?", ela perguntou ao filho.

"Acho que está no quarto dela, decidindo que bicho de pelúcia levar".

Petúnia levantou e atravessou o corredor até o quarto de sua neta mais nova enquanto Duda levava as malas dela para baixo. Ela bateu levemente na porta.

"Entre", ela ouviu uma vozinha responder. Ela abriu a porta e viu a garotinha de pé ao lado da cama pensando em qual dos muitos animais levar. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto apesar do olhar pensativo.

"Então, qual vai ser", Petúnia perguntou.

"Acho que... este aqui", disse Lauren pegando o macio unicórnio branco com o chifre rosa.

"Muito bonito", ela olhou para a neta com olhos curiosos. Duda disse que não havia percebido sinais de magia nela. Petúnia se perguntava como que a garotinha se sentia com tudo isso. Ela lembrava vividamente do ciúme que sentia do _dom_ de Lílian, "E o que tu achas dessa viagem que vamos fazer?"

"Estou ansiosa, a gente vai conhecer um bruxo e uma bruxa de verdade. Não é legal?"

"Hummm...", foi tudo que Petúnia conseguiu dizer, "E o que tu achas das coisas que tua irmã consegue fazer?"

"Ah, eu fiquei brava no começo, porque que eu não podia fazer aquelas coisas legais? Não é justo! Mas daí papai disse que Beca vai ter que ir pra longe pra ficar numa escola e que precisa ficar lá o ano todo. Ela vem pro Natal e pra Páscoa, mas fora isso ela vai ter que ficar lá com os professores e tudo. Eu não quero ficar tão longe do Papai e da Mamãe".

"E não gostarias de ir junto?", Petúnia perguntou.

"Na verdade não, Papai disse que ele vai me colocar numa aula de arte. Eu sei desenhar muito melhor que Beca. E daí que ela pode fazer mágica", Lauren se curvou para frente e cochichou, "Ela mal consegue desenhar uma pessoa em palitinhos", ela riu ao se dar conta que era melhor que a irmã mais velha em alguma coisa. Petúnia sorriu, ela desejava que Lauren nunca sentisse o ciúme que ela havia sentido quando criança.

"Ok, o carro está pronto, todos pra dentro!", Duda gritou das escadas. Petúnia respirou fundo e caminhou até o carro.

* * *

"Tiago, já acabaste de arrumar teu quarto?", Gina perguntou ao filho mais velho.

"Ainda não, mãe, eu preciso comer primeiro".

"Tiago, acho que tua mãe disse que era pra ti arrumar o quarto antes do almoço caso quisesses comer. Para cima! E não volte até estar com o quarto arrumado", Harry disse seriamente para o filho.

"Por que eu preciso sair do meu quarto?", ele resmungou. Harry e Gina haviam arrumado tudo de forma que Petúnia ficaria com o quarto de Tiago, enquanto este ficaria com Alvo. As três meninas ficariam no quarto de Lílian, e Duda e Maggie ficariam no quarto de hóspedes.

Gina havia limpado tudo fervorosamente durante a semana. Hermione até tinha cuidado das crianças pra que ela pudesse dar conta de tudo sem eles por perto para bagunçar tudo de novo logo depois. Ela já tinha os ingredientes do jantar preparados. Ron e a família iam se juntar a eles hoje a noite para o jantar. Harry estava nervoso em reencontrar sua tia depois de tantos anos e queria tudo o mais perfeito possível. Eles iam comer no jardim, e Harry ia preparar galinha, salsichas e hamburgeres na churrasqueira.

Ron, Hermione e as crianças chegaram um pouco antes dos Dursley. Tiago tinha finalmente terminado de limpar o quarto de forma satisfatória para a mãe e se juntou aos irmãos e aos primos que estavam no jardim brincando. Hermione se juntou à Gina na cozinha para ajudar com os últimos preparativos enquanto Ron foi ajudar Harry a montar a churrasqueira.

Harry apontou sua varinha para o carvão e disse, "Incendio", e observou as chamas amarelas se erguerem para envolver as pedras de carvão.

"Preparado para encontrar ela de novo depois de tanto tempo?", Ron perguntou para Harry.

"Acho que tenho que estar, não é, ela vai chegar logo", Harry respondeu, não parecendo nem de perto com tanta certeza quanto queria.

"Bem, não pode ser tão ruim. Ela que escolheu vir, certo? De certeza que ela não vai querer vir te perturbar dentro de tua própria casa".

"Não que eu fosse deixar ela fazer isso", Harry disse rispidamente, e se sentiu culpado imediatamente... ele precisa começar com a mente aberta ou tudo isso podia terminar num grande desastre, "As pessoas podem mudar, Ron... olhe só o Duda. Ele é uma companhia agradável agora. Se tu tivesses me dito que ele ficaria assim a alguns anos atrás eu diria que tu estavas maluco".

Eles ouviram o som de um carro estacionando e olharam em direção à frente da casa.

"Bem, vais descobrir isso em breve", Ron disse. Os dois entraram em casa e foram para a porta da frente. Harry abriu antes que eles pudessem tocar a campainha e sorriu abertamente ao ver Duda ajudar a filha mais nova a pular uma poça d'água formada pela chuva do dia anterior.

"Sejam bem vindos", dele disse ao ir ajudar Maggie a pular a mesma poça.

Maggie sorriu e se apresentou, e então Rebeca e Lauren. Duda estava ajudando a mãe a sair do carro. Harry olhou para ela. Ela estava mais velha, claro, mas havia algo diferente na maneira que ela o olhava, ela não tinha aquele olhar de desdenho que ela sempre tinha quando ele morava com eles, era um olhar de... medo, esperança? Harry não sabia muito bem que olhar era aquele. Ele caminhou até ela e estendeu a mão.

"É bom te ver de novo tia Petúnia. Faz muito tempo". Ela olhou para a mão estendida e cautelosamente a pegou, cumprimentando levemente e então soltou.

"Sim, faz. E tu, tu pareces cada vez mais com teu pai", ela disse, mas sem o tom de desdenho na voz que costumava acompanhar as menções ao pai dele.

Ron estava ajudando Duda com as malas enquanto Harry os acompanhava para dentro de casa e os apresentava a Gina e Hermione. E depois para os fundos onde as crianças brincavam. Ele as chamou.

"Crianças, ei, crianças... Eles chegaram. Venham aqui conhecer seus novos primos".

Todas as cinco crianças correram e pararam ao lado de Harry.

"Ok... esta jovem senhorita aqui é sua prima Rebeca. Ela é da idade de Tiago. E esta outra senhorita é Lauren e é um pouco mais velha que Lílian". Ele então passou a indicar as outras cinco crianças, "A ruiva alta ali é Rosa, a filha mais velha de Ron e Hermione, ela é um ano mais nova que Tiago e Rebeca. Alvo é meu filho do meio e tem a mesma idade de Rosa. Tiago é o mais alto, Hugo é o que está ao lado dele, e por último, minha Lílian que tem seis anos".

Eles todos ficaram se olhando por alguns minutos e então Harry disse, "Vocês já conheceram meu primo Duda, esta é a esposa dele, Maggie, e esta a mãe dele, minha tia Petúnia".

Petúnia enrubesceu quando todas as crianças olharam para ela, ela tinha certeza que elas nunca haviam ouvido nada além de coisas ruins sobre ela. Ela olhou para as crianças que sem dúvida nenhuma eram parentes, Alvo era tão parecido com o pai que era como se ela houvesse voltado para um passado do qual ela não se orgulhava. Seus olhos então foram em direção à criança mais nova, a pequena ruiva de olhos verdes que era a própria imagem de sua irmã. Ela perdeu o ar ao vê-la. A garotinha ficou ali a olhando com aqueles olhos verdes, as mãos atrás das costas, assim como Lílian costumava olhar para ela quando eram crianças. Então, lentamente, a garotinha se aproximou e tirou a mão das costas mostrando um pequeno buquê de flores que ela havia juntado no jardim.

"Eu peguei essas pra ti", ela disse baixinho, "Espero que gostes delas, tia P... P... Tia Tuni", ela estava tendo dificuldade em dizer corretamente o nome da tia.

Petúnia deu um leve soluço e se abaixou para perto da menina, pegou as flores e a abraçou. "Elas são lindas, Lílian. Lindas", ela disse entre as lágrimas. Então secou o rosto e olhou novamente para a menina, "Sabe, tu te pareces muito com minha irmã quando ela era da tua idade. Tu tens o nome dela... E ela também me chamava de Tuni", ela disse sorrindo. Ela se levantou e acariciou a cabeça da menina que então correu de volta para o lado dos primos que estavam mais uma vez jogando.

Ela olhou para Harry, que olhou para a tia e depois para o primo e o resto da família dele que ali estava. Juntos todos observavam as crianças brincando como se eles já se conhecessem a vida toda.

"É incrível como as crianças podem conhecer alguém e dentro de alguns segundos é como se fossem amigos de longa data, não é?", Gina comentou, "Elas tem o coração aberto e aceitam os outros. Podíamos aprender algumas coisas com eles, não acham?".

Todos se olharam e concordaram, então Harry se aproximou da tia e a abraçou. O primeiro abraço que eles se deram, pelo menos até onde ele podia se lembrar.

* * *

As duas famílias ficaram lado a lado na Plataforma 9 ½ esperando o Expresso de Hogwarts. Duda nunca havia ido à plataforma antes e estava atônito ao observar a grande engenhoca vermelha. Maggie estava arrumando a roupa de Rebeca e Lauren estava brincando com Lílian. Harry olhou para o seu filho e sorriu. Gina estava arrumando a roupa dele também, e relembrando ele para escrever, e assegurando para ele que ela lhe escreveria. Durante todo esse tempo, Tiago estava tentando se desvencilhar da mãe. Quando finalmente conseguiu, ele foi até o pai.

"Cuide da Rebeca, filho. Ela ainda é nova para isso tudo e eu prometi para o Duda que tu cuidarias dela."

"E eu vou, pai, não se preocupe. Achas que vamos ficar na mesma casa?", Tiago perguntou.

"Não sei, mas mesmo que não fiquem, tu ainda podes cuidar dela. Mesmo que...", Harry se abaixou e cochichou, "Mesmo que ela fique na Sonserina, porque daí ela vai mesmo precisar da tua ajuda", ele disse piscando para o filho.

"Tiago, o trem vai partir, rápido!", Gina o chamou. Rebeca e Tiago deram um último abraço nos filhos e pularam para o trem. Eles se debruçaram na janela para dar tchau. Ao se juntarem aos outros no trem, Harry e Duda ouviram Tiago apresentando ele mesmo.

"Oi, eu sou Tiago Potter, e essa é minha prima, Rebeca Dursley".

Duda e Harry se olharam e sorriram. Nunca é fácil deixar seu filho ir para o desconhecido, mas é mais fácil quando eles não estão sozinhos.

Eles todos ficaram observando o trem acelerar para fora da vista. Gina suspirou e olhou para Harry. Ele colocou o braço ao redor dela e Duda fez o mesmo com Maggie. Ele se virou para o primo.

"Nos vemos no Dia das Bruxas, então, Dud?"

"Claro, e o Natal é na nossa casa"

Harry concordou e os dois primos caminharam com o restante da família para fora da Plataforma 9 ½ e voltaram para suas casas.

_

* * *

_

N/A.: TERMINADO! Ufa! Estou realmente orgulhosa desta pequena história. Faz anos desde que pus minhas mãos para escrever uma peça criativa de qualquer tipo e não sabia se conseguiria. Eu tenho a tendência de me alongar, mas espero que essa história não tenha ficado muito lenta para ninguém. Eu passei mais tempo escrevendo sobre o Duda e a família dele do que eu pretendia no início, e mesmo assim não coloquei tudo que poderia ter colocado. Eu achei que precisava condensar um pouco as coisas pra que a minha one-shot que se transformou em short-story, não virasse uma novela ;o).

_N/T.: Pronto! Espero que tenham gostado desta pequena história. Ela não deixa um gostinho de quero mais? Sei disso, mas mesmo assim é muito bem finalizada, este gostinho é só porque é muito boa mesmo. Desculpem pela demora, mas é que além dessa tradução eu tenho tantas histórias já em andamento que acabei ficando sobrecarregada. Pra piorar, ainda sofri um imenso ataque de... coelhinhos de idéias? (plot bunnies) nestas últimas semanas. Bem, acho que era isso. Se quiserem dar uma olhada nas minhas outras histórias eu agradeceria. :P Beijos!_


End file.
